Friday, June 22, 2018
'128 Grazer on Falls Low View Cam at approximately 00:18:' 128 Grazer was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 00:18 : 2018.06.22 00.18 FLV 128 IVYMOSS 01 - 03 w COMMENT.JPG|Ivymoss' June 22, 2018 00:23 comment with 00:18 snapshots of 128 Grazer 2018.06.22 00.18 FLV 128 IVYMOSS 01.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 00:18 snapshot by Ivymoss 2018.06.22 00.18 FLV 128 IVYMOSS 02.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 00:18 snapshot by Ivymoss 2018.06.22 00.18 FLV 128 IVYMOSS 03.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 00:18 snapshot by Ivymoss Shanta captured this video (note actual date AK time was wee hours of the early morning on June 22, 2018 not June 21, 2018): 'Sunrise at Brooks Camp from Lower River & Dumping Mountain cams:' Cam viewers were treated to a beautiful sunrise courtesy of Explore.org's live cams: (more snapshots will be added when time permits) 2018.06.22 04.29 DM GMaJ.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain June 22, 2018 04:29 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2018.06.22 04.57 LR BEARZ61.jpg|June 22, 2018 04:57 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.22 05.19 LR BEARZ61.jpg|June 22, 2018 05:19 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.22 05.39 LRE MOMS76VETTE.jpg|View from LRE cam on RW feed June 22, 2018 05:39 snapshot by Moms76vette 2018.06.22 05.41 DM CRUISER.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain June 22, 2018 05:41 snapshot by Cruiser 2018.06.22 05.41 LR EASTENDER NC.jpg|June 22, 2018 05:41 snapshot by Eastender-NC Xander-Sage created this gif . Juergen created this gif . '128 Grazer Observed on Falls Low View cam at approximately 07:14:' 128 Grazer was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 07:14: 2018.06.22 07.14 FLV 128 BRENDA05.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:14 on FLV cam snapshot by Brenda05 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 ABCAYEMICH.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by Abcayemich 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 BRENDA05 01.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by Brenda05 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 BRENDA05 02.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by Brenda05 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 LARRY001.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by Larry001 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 LOVETHEBEARS1.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by LoveTheBears1 2018.06.22 07.15 FLV 128 PKILBORN.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:15 on FLV cam snapshot by Pkilborn 2018.06.22 07.16 FLV 128 BRENDA05.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:16 on FLV cam snapshot by Brenda05 2018.06.22 07.17 FLV 128 EASTENDERNC.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:17 on FLV cam snapshot by Eastender-NC 2018.06.22 07.17 FLV 128 PKILBORN.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:17 on FLV cam snapshot by Pkilborn 2018.06.22 07.24 FLV 128 BEARZ61.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:24 on FLV cam snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.22 07.24 FLV 128 LOVETHEBEARS1.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:24 on FLV cam snapshot by LoveTheBears1 2018.06.22 07.26 FLV 128 BEARZ61.jpg|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:26 on FLV cam snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.22 07.26 FLV 128 GREYtGAL-WA.png|128 Grazer June 22, 2018 07:26 on FLV cam snapshot by GreytGal-WA Juergen created this gif . Explore Recorder video of 128 Grazer from Falls Low View cam, footage of 128 Grazer begins at 12:38 into the video.: Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : Ratna captured this video : Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings on Both Lower River Cams at approximately 08:40:' 435 Holly and her two yearlings were observed on the Lower River East (RW cam feed) and Lower River West cam (LR cam feed) at approximately 08:40 : Xander-Sage created this gif . Explore Recorder video of 435 Holly and her two yearlings on Lower River West cam (from LR cam feed); footage of 435 Holly's family group begins at 37:40 into the video: Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : Ratna captured this video : 'Comment Chat with Mike Fitz and @Katmai Ranger, 09:00 - 11:00:' On June 21, 2018 at 15:10 Mike Fitz commented to announce the June 22, 2018 09:00 - 11:00 comment chat with himself and Katmai Ranger : "Please join Katmai Ranger and I for a chat right here in the comments from 9-11 a.m. AKDT (1 p.m.-3 p.m. EDT) on Friday, June 22 to chat about brown bears, Brooks River, and Katmai. We’ll also share some of the photos of bears we’ve seen along the river recently and discuss their behavior. Due to the volume of questions, we’ll be experimenting with a different way to chat in the comments during these formal Q&A sessions. Every fifteen minutes, we’ll post a comment asking for your questions. Please post your question in response to that. As always, you’re welcome to discuss our answers and ask follow up questions. When you post in response to the fifteen minute prompts, however, then it will greatly help us to keep track of your questions, and (hopefully) reduce the chances of missing a question...." 'Subadult on Lower River East Cam (RW cam feed) (before 09:54):' A subadult was observed on the Lower River East cam (River Watch cam feed) (before 09:54): Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video and this video : Ratna captured this video : '409 Beadnose Observed on Falls Low View Cam & Riffles Cam at approximately 12:48:' 409 Beadnose was observed on the Falls Low View cam and the Riffles cam at approximately 12:48: Juergen created this gif . Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : Martina captured this video : Mike Fitz commented at 15:53 about Martina's video above: In response to: "The path has such short grass, do you know if it was done by bears or cut?" and: "Bears, but did you notice how choosy she was as to which grass-morsels to eat? There were "walls" of tall gass she wouldn't even look at - instead, she went for some small bits of the "mowed" one... Mike Fitz you got any insight on that?" Mike's reply : "Tall grass is prevented from growing there by the foot traffic of bears. They trample it. Around the 3:30 mark in the video above, 409 is grazing not on grass, but pineapple weed (Matricaria discoidea), a non-native plant in Katmai. Especially now, when the plant is young and tender, it can be a nutritious source of food and the emerging flower buds are slightly sweet (I've tasted them). More so than the tall native bluejoint grass (Calamagrostis canadensis), the pineapple weed does well in areas with heavy foot traffic." '708 Amelia or 284 "Electra" Maybe on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) at approximately 14:44:' 708 Amelia or 284 "Electra: maybe on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) at approximately 14:44: Martina captured this video : 'Who on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at Approximately 15:48:' Who on Lower River East Cam (River Watch feed) at approximately 15:48: Martina snapshots : 2018.06.21 15.48 LRE SUBADULT WHO MARTINA SNAPSHOTS COLLAGE.jpg|Subadult June 21, 2018 approximately 15:48 Martina snapshots collage Martina captured this video : '747 Observed on Falls Low View Cam at approximately 18:01:' 747 was observed at the falls on the Falls Low View cam: GABear created this gif . Cruiser captured this video : Ratna captured this video : 'Otters at Brooks Falls Sometime After 23:00:' Sometime after 11:00 pm AKDT 2 Otters are spotted swimming between the Jacuzzi and the near bank. Brooks Falls, Katmai National Park, Alaska. From Explore Bear Cam. Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : 'Ranger Russ Observed Lots of Salmon from The Corner:' On June 23, 2018 at 10:27 Ranger Russ commented : "Ranger Russ here, hope everyone is doing well on this fine Saturday. I was standing on "the corner" yesterday evening (June 22, 2018) when I looked in the river - lots of salmon! They're here, and it sounds like many more are on the way!: RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.23 10.27 HE SAW LOTS OF SALMON FROM CORNER EVENING OF 2018.06.22.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 23, 2018 10:27 comment re: observing salmon from the corner on the evening of June 22, 2018 'Changing Tides Project: KNP&P Flickr Video of Joy Erlenbach on Katmai Bay:' Katmai Bay: Compared to Brooks Camp, the Katmai coast is seldom visited. Researcher Joy Erlenbach discusses brown bear observation projects in these remote sedge meadows. NPS Video /J. Paluh Posted 2018.06.22 'LaniH's June 22, 2018 Daily Summary:' On June 23, 2018 at 04:21 , LaniH posted her June 22, 2018 daily summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps another great day yesterday, we started the day off with a beautiful sunrise on the Lower River (gif by Juergen ). 128 Grazer was seen briefly at the falls near the fish ladder, she climbed up the fish ladder path. (video by SteveCA ). 435 Holly and cubs were seen on the LR (video by Ratna ). A subadult was seen walking up spit road in the morning. (video by Ratna ). 409 Beadnose was spotted by falls cam headed up to the falls from riffles she crossed the island then came under the platform to graze (video by Martina ). An as of yet unknown bear was seen on the closed trail (video by Martina ). Another subadult was seen walking up spit road (video by Martina ). 747 was up at the falls for quite sometime sitting in the far pool (video by Ratna ). Beadnose was seen up at the falls again and went to the far pool to pounce around a bit (video by SteveCA ).Two subadults were seen on the LR (video by Ratna ). 747 came back to the falls to again try and catch some fish in the far pool (video by Ratna ). Mike Fitz, Ranger Russ and Jeanne were all on chat yesterday answering some questions. For those that read the doc yesterday I added the questions from Mike and Jeanne that were answered later in the day at the bottom of the document. Here is the link": 'Juergen Shared His Playlist of Live Cam Footage from June 12, 2018 Going Forward & His Playlist of 2018 Live Chats & Play-by-Plays:' Juergen shared his playlist of YouTube videos of live cam footage from June 12, 2018 going forward. Juergen shared his playlist of YouTube videos of 2018 live chats and play-by-plays. 'Album of the day with pics and gifs by Juergen' KNP Brooks Camp June 22.2018